Stockholm Syndrome
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: Yaoi. NEWS. La routine, qu'il adorait. L'agence, qu'il adorait. Il se fichait d'être seul en rentrant chez lui. Il avait une vie parfaite à ses yeux. Alors pourquoi cet homme se tenait là avec ce poignard dans la main ?
1. Chapter 1

Note : Une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment... J'espère que ça vous plaira, parce que c'est sûrement encore assez inhabituel comme fiction... enfin bref. Bonne lecture^^

* * *

_**Stockholm Syndrome**_

**Chapitre 1**

_Encore l'agence. Encore les répétitions. Encore finir Tard, puis rentrer, seul. Encore manger, en silence, puis se coucher, seul. Encore dormir, seul. Puis se lever, seul. Déjeuner, seul. Se préparer, seul. Quitter l'appartement, seul. Prendre la voiture, seul. Et revenir à l'agence, encore. C'était bien le seul endroit où il se sentait assez bien. Il y avait ses amis, son groupe, ses supérieurs, son patron, ses cadets, ses aînés, son visage imprimé sur quelques affiches, sa musique dans certaines salle de danse, son nom qui résonnaient dans les bouches, ses lettres de fans, sa paperasse, son courrier officiel, ses contrats, son manager, ses stylos pour signer, ses feuilles pour composer, sa guitare, quelques affaires, et une tonne de souvenirs. Comment ne pas avoir seulement cette vie ? Comment ne pas vivre juste pour ce métier ? Comment ne pas oublier la solitude une fois les bureaux fermés ? Il n'en savait rien, et il s'en fichait un peu, il était assez occupé pour ne pas y penser. Pourtant, sa vie allait profondément changer et être bouleversée, à cause d'un seul homme. Son histoire n'est pas de celles qui doivent être racontées, tant la souffrance remplaça son quotidien. Mais son histoire est un exemple. Peut-on échapper à la destinée contre laquelle nous nous battons ? Ou finit-elle toujours par nous rattraper ?_

_Il s'appelait Tegoshi Yuya, et il allait vivre un véritable enfer._

Il sortit rapidement de l'ascenseur et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte de la salle de répétition de son groupe, pour y entrer, avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour !

-Salut Tego ! lui répondit Masuda avec un signe de la main. Bien dormi ?

-Comme d'habitude. Les autres ne sont pas là ?

-Ah, si. Pi est allé cherché Ryo chez les Kanjani8, et Koyama et Shige sont allés acheter des cafés pour tout le monde.

-C'est gentil de leur part, fit le cadet en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de son meilleur ami avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Rien d'anormal. La routine. Toujours retrouver ses amis, les saluer, sourire, rire, chanter, danser, préparer des concerts, aller aux séances photo, s'habiller, se faire coiffer, maquiller, revenir répéter, aller aux interviews, chanter encore, ne pas oublier de manger suffisamment pour tenir toute la journée, puis reprendre à nouveau les répétitions. S'il avait un peu de temps, il lirait quelques lettres de fans, son courrier, et composerait un peu. Malgré cette routine seulement interrompue par les concerts, le tournage des films, les émissions, et ses rares jours de congés, il adorait son travail. Il adorait chanter et danser. Il adorait être admiré et aimé, même s'il disait le contraire. Il adorait la musique et l'agence, ses amis, et son groupe. Il adorait cette vie si précieuse, et c'est pourquoi il se fichait d'être seul en rentrant chez lui. Après cette longue journée de travail, il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au parking où il se dirigea vers sa voiture, garée un peu plus loin. Pas tape-à-l'œil, discrète et confortable, parfaite pour passer inaperçu dans Tokyo, mais pratique pour partir en voyage ou s'inviter chez Massu ou Ryo. Il balançait son sac d'avant en arrière, heureux d'avoir passé une agréable journée, et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres qu'il humecta machinalement.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit se retourner, brutalement. Forcé à tourner sur lui-même, il se retrouva face à un homme, un peu plus grand que lui, entièrement habillé de noir, le visage masqué, les yeux cachés par des lunettes de soleil teintées, et les mains gantées. Une soudaine angoisse monta en Tegoshi, et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup, alors qu'il voyait, le coeur battant, la main libre de l'homme sortir de sa poche un poignard parfaitement affuté. Il essaya de se libérer, mais l'homme le tenait trop fermement.

-Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-il en le forçant à s'éloigner, en vain.

Pour seule réponse, l'homme brandit l'arme, faisant étinceler son fil aiguisé à la lumière des néons, et lança un coup, vif, violent, au-dessus de la hanche. Le jeune homme sentit avec horreur le métal froid s'insérer sournoisement et brutaliser sa peau et sa chair. Il eut un hoquet de douleur, lâcha son sac qui tomba avec un bruit sourd, et se jambes se dérobèrent, l'arme toujours enfoncée en lui. Il tenta de se rattraper en s'appuyant sur les mains, mais le liquide chaud et épais coulait déjà de la plaie, tachant ses vêtements, marquant son corps si adulé par les fans, et il s'effondra, soudainement faible face à la douleur, l'angoisse, la peur de mourir, et la vie que lui tirait le poignard. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et ses muscles se relâchèrent, laissant son corps à la merci de l'homme qui le contempla un instant en silence, avant de se pencher pour porter le corps inerte du jeune chanteur dans ses bras, disparaissant dans les profondeurs du sous-sol, arrachant le poignard qu'il laissa volontairement tomber par terre, à quelques mètres du sac.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

PS : Merci d'avoir lu^^ Je sais que c'est assez court, et je pense écrire la suite plutôt rapidement. Je n'oublie pas non plus _Love Shuffle_, je prends juste le temps de bien l'écrire pour que ça soit "lisible"^^ A bientôt, donc !  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent. crime-tsumi je ne compte pas faire de fic trash^^ donc, pour te rassurer, pas de torture ou de viol de prévu, ça restera très soft. Bonne lecture dans tous les cas^^

(désolée, pas relu...)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, lentement, il était allongé sur le dos, le froid du sol coupé par une fine couverture. Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce, sombre et grise, ne contenant aucune fenêtre mais une seule et unique porte depuis laquelle lui parvenait un mince faisceau de lumière. Tout son corps était engourdi, et une douleur lancinante lui tailladait la hanche et, quand il voulu poser la main sur la plaie, il remarqua avec stupeur que ces poignets étaient encerclés de bracelets de métal reliés à des chaînes fixées au mur. Il essaya de forcer, le coeur s'agitant petit à petit, mais sa faiblesse actuelle l'empêcha de déployer une énergie suffisante pour seulement tendre les chaînes. Il laissa retomber ses bras sur le sol, soupirant, pour réfléchir à sa situation en cet instant.

Il était enfermé, et attaché. En levant un peu la tête, il pouvait voir que la blessure infligée par le couteau avait été refermée par des points de suture et des pansements entourés d'un bandage serré et soigné. Il avait donc bien été poignardé, puis enlevé par son agresseur pour se retrouver dans cette petite pièce. Que pouvait-il en conclure. Pourquoi l'homme l'avait-il blessé pour le soigner ensuite ? Où était-il ? Quelqu'un avait-il remarqué sa disparition ? Est-ce qu'on s'inquiétait pour lui ?

Il se tortilla, les bracelets de fer le faisant souffrir autant que la dureté du sol sur son dos. Il avait besoin de bouger, de s'étirer, de marcher un peu. Il en avait besoin, mais qui sait quand cela allait lui être offert ? Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer la même silhouette toute vêtue de noir que la fois précédente. L'homme tenait dans ses mains gantées une étrange poche en plastique, des tubes, du sparadrap, et une seringue. Tegoshi ouvrit les yeux avec stupeur et commença à se débattre, tirant sur les chaînes qui le retenait prisonnier.

-Non ! Non ! Laissez-moi !

-Arrête de bouger, tu vas avoir mal.

Le jeune homme se stoppa net. Une voix modifiée. Son agresseur voulait donc garder son identité secrète. Normal. L'homme s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et releva la manche du chanteur jusqu'au dessus du coude, laissant voir à ce-dernier la multitude de petits trous qui marquaient sa peau. Ne comprenant pas, il releva la tête vers son ravisseur.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez enlevé ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna l'homme en appliquant un désinfectant sur l'avant-bras de Yuya avant de piquer avec la seringue.

-Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Vous m'empoisonnez ?

-Morphine pour la blessure, et de quoi te nourrir.

-Alors laissez-moi manger ! riposta-t-il alors que l'homme reliait la seringue aux tubes puis à la poche en plastique.

-Dors.

Il se releva, écartant le matériel sur le côté pour qu'il ne soit pas percuté par les mouvements de plus en plus imprécis et vagues du jeune homme qui sombra de nouveau. Combien de temps avait-il dormi la première fois ? Combien de temps allait-il dormir maintenant ? Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis son agression ? Que faisait le reste du groupe ? Le cherchait-il en ce moment même ?

Tegoshi fit une nuit agitée où il rêva plus que d'habitude et de façon plus claire et plus étrange encore. Il y vit un complot contre lui orchestré par son meilleur ami Masuda Takahisa, payant des sortes de ninjas du futur qui avaient les visages de Kato Shigeaki, Koyama Keiichiro et Nishikido Ryo, trois autres de ses amis en temps normal. Il vit Yamashita Tomohisa, habituellement son leader, essayer de le sauver et de le libérer, avant d'être finalement tué par Masuda lui-même. Yuya se réveilla en sursaut, la morphine ne faisant plus effet, et découvrit un bandage soigneusement enroulé autour de son avant-bras à la place de la seringue de la veille. Ses vêtements avaient été changés et il portait à présent une sorte de survêtement ample, noir, bien trop grand pour lui, et qui laissait apparaître un t-shirt blanc au-dessous.

Mais qui était cet homme ? Que lui voulait-il ? Pourquoi l'enfermer et l'enchaîner pour le soigner de cette façon ensuite ? Etait-ce en réalité une fan qui fantasmait sur lui et son corps au point de le vouloir pour elle seule ? Que lui avait-elle fait ? L'avait-elle touché ? Avait-elle fait plus que ça ? Qui était cette personne qui ce cachet derrière ce masque et cette voix informatisée ?

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et la lumière éblouit Tegoshi qui ferma vivement les yeux. La silhouette s'avança -et il sembla évident au captif que son ravisseur était un homme à la vue de sa carrure-, l'enjamba, pour venir s'assoir à califourchon sur son bassin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? répliqua Tegoshi. Descendez !

-Je ne te ferais aucun mal, répondit la voix modifiée. Au moins si tu ne résistes pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-il alors qu'il le prenait à la mâchoire avec une poigne délicate.

Son ravisseur sortit de sa poche un bandeau noir et le noua autour de la tête et devant les yeux de Yuya, lui empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit. Il essaya de se dégager, de se débattre, mais aucun de ses mouvements ne portait ses fruits, et il attendit, sur le qui-vive. L'homme s'approcha ensuite de lui, se débarrassant du tissus qui camouflait son visage et fit glisser ses joues et son nez le long de sa gorge. Il inspira, profondément, avidement, comme un prisonnier qui respire enfin de l'air frais, comme s'il se gonflait de cette odeur enivrante. Il respira le parfum de sa peau, l'inspira et l'expira avec tendresse, puis posa ses lèvres sur la gorge chaude du chanteur qui se crispa à ce contact. Il était effrayé, son coeur battait violemment contre sa poitrine, les poings serrés, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. L'homme caressa les lèvres de Yuya du bout des doigts, une fois son gant enlevé, et les pressa, les dessina, les entoura, puis fit entre son index entre ses lèvres pour venir s'insérer dans sa bouche, passant lentement ses dents, pour venir caresser sa langue, de peu suivit par le majeur. Tegoshi commençait à trembler, refusant ce contact de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui le traitait de cette façon si étrange. Son corps entier était secoué de tremblements, apeuré, alors qu'il sentait les doigts de l'homme jouer avec sa langue, et ses lèvres se poser encore et toujours contre sa gorge avec une passion et une addiction si forte c'en devenait folie. Il le respirait toujours autant, son souffle chaud vibrant sur sa peau. Yuya serra davantage les yeux, provoquant une chute de larmes qui se mirent à couler sur ses joues, ses lèvres entrouvertes par ces doigts possessifs, et sa gorge. L'homme se retira de la bouche du chanteur, laissant un filet de salive couler d'entre ses lèvres tremblantes, et vint enserrer de nouveau sa mâchoire tout en se reculant. Il se redressa, ne prenant pas la peine de remettre son masque, comptant sur le murmure pour camoufler sa voix.

-Je reçois des amis ce soir. Si tu restes tranquille, je pourrai éventuellement te détacher. Dans le cas contraire, je ferai beaucoup plus que ce que je viens de faire. Compris ?

Terrifié, Tegoshi hocha vivement de la tête, pleurant toujours. Que pouvait-il faire ? Comment s'échapper ? Il ne pouvait pas rester là, et il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était retenu prisonnier. L'homme sortit après lui avoir retiré le bandeau et avoir remit en place le tissus qui lui cachait le visage.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

PS : Merci d'avoir lu ! Je me rends compte maintenant que cette fic qui est sensée être à chapitres aurait pu être un OS si je ne l'avais pas découpée... Bah tant pis. A bientôt pour la suite !  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Merci pour les reviews du précédent chapitre ! ^_^ ça fait toujours plaisir. Pour ce qui est de celui-ci, il est encore un peu plus long, et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes de frappes, je n'ai pas relu. Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence, et il faillit succomber sous le sommeil qui le prenait peu à peu, mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte et des bruits de pas précipités se dirigèrent vers elle pour l'ouvrir. Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent, le réveillant un peu tout en lui rappelant la douleur qui brûlait dans sa hanche. Il se surprit à les écouter, guetter les timbres pour en reconnaître peut-être un seul. Encore plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles chacun se saluait, demandait des nouvelles de tel ou tel ami, avant que le calme ne retombe et que les invités ne viennent d'installer dans le salon.

-Au fait, ça se passe comment pour toi ? fit une première voix. Tu reste au Japon longtemps ?

-Ah... une semaine, environ.

Cette voix. Il la reconnu immédiatement, et la première aussi. Des timbres qui lui étaient familiers.

-Pi et Jin... murmura-t-il avec soulagement.

S'il arrivait à se faire entendre, ils se poseraient des questions, le trouveraient, et le sauveraient. Il devait faire quelque chose. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Mais quoi ? Il ne pouvait que parler et crier, et ce n'était même pas dit qu'ils l'entendent. Et la menace de son agresseur... elle l'effrayait beaucoup. Que faire ? La discussion continua.

-Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi Tego n'est pas là ? demanda Jin.

-Il s'est fait enlever, répondit la voix de Massu en tremblotant. Ça fait une semaine qu'il a disparu.

-Attends, le reprit Shige, on ne sait même pas s'il est encore en vie.

-Je refuse de croire qu'il est mort !

-Calme toi Massu, lui intima gentiment la voix de Koki.

-Vous n'avez eu aucune nouvelle depuis ? demanda Kame.

-Non, rien, répondit Yamapi. Pas même un message d'un quelconque agresseur.

-On ne sait pas ce qu'il veut alors ? continua Jin.

-Non, ni rançon, ni chantage, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tego se serait suicidé que ça aurait été pareil.

-Pi, dis pas des trucs comme ça, murmura Massu d'une voix dure.

-Mais faut être réaliste ! On a absolument aucune piste !

-Quelqu'un a essayé son portable ? proposa Junno.

-Il était dans son sac, qu'on a retrouvé dans le parking.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Koyama.

-Si on avait seulement un indice... soupira Yamapi.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Jin, laissons faire la police, ils savent mieux chercher que nous.

Les autres acquiescèrent faiblement, et la discussion dériva sur d'autres sujets plus ou moins sérieux. Dans la petite pièce sombre, Tegoshi restait silencieux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il était extrêmement reconnaissant envers ses amis qui s'inquiétaient pour lui, et il s'en voulait de leur faire de la peine. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait trop peur, bien trop peur de son geôlier. Et cette angoisse qui développa en lui ce sentiment étrange et encore inexplicable, ce sentiment de survie, cette volonté de vivre toujours un peu plus, quel qu'en soit le prix, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Les invités partirent tard, bien que Yuya n'avait aucune notion de temps depuis qu'il était enfermé dans cette pièce froide et dure. Une fois la porte claquée et le silence retombé dans l'appartement, le jeune homme se mit à s'agiter, comme si la menace ne pesait plus sur lui. Il tira sur ses chaînes, qui résistèrent encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce que l'homme revienne, de nouveau masqué et ganté, tout habillé de noir, un plat dans les mains. Il s'avança vers son captif qui réprima une plainte craintive, et posa par terre ce qu'il tenait. Il passa au-dessus de Yuya, avec des gestes sûrs, et inséra une petite clef dans le premier bracelet de métal qui s'ouvrit avec un cliquetis.

-Je vais te laisser manger, et je reviendrai quand tu auras fini.

-Libérez ma main gauche.

-Non.

L'homme se releva et sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus, allumant une petite ampoule située à côté de la porte qui se referma dans le silence. Curieux, Tegoshi s'approcha du plat et y découvrit un bol de ramens chauds ainsi que du riz blanc et du thé. Pouvait-il manger cette nourriture ? Il avait extrêmement faim, mais était-ce sans danger ? L'agresseur lui avait dit qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal tant qu'il restait tranquille, et il n'avait rien fait durant toute la soirée, donc il ne risquait rien, normalement. De sa main droite libre, il prit les baguettes déjà détachées et les trempa dans le bol de nouilles pour en tirer une première bouchée dégoulinante de bouillon. Un rictus se forma sur son visage. Ça allait être difficile de manger avec une seule main de libre. Il releva la tête vers la porte tout en reposant sa prise.

-Excusez-moi ! cria-t-il.

Quelques bruits se firent entendre de l'autre côté, puis son ravisseur apparu dans l'embrasure.

-Quoi ? fit sa voix modifiée.

-C'est impossible avec une seule main.

L'homme soupira, puis s'avança, refermant la porte derrière lui et, une fois accroupi, reprit dans ses mains le bracelet de métal qu'il avait détaché plus tôt.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? paniqua Yuya en essayant de s'échapper.

L'homme attrapa sa cheville alors qu'il tentait de fuir, et ferma le bracelet autour, le scellant par la même occasion, avant de se lever et de venir détacher l'autre poignet pour enchaîner la deuxième cheville. C'était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, mais au moins, il pouvait manger. Étrangement penaud, Yuya inclina la tête, se massant les avants-bras.

-Merci.

-Évite de trop t'agiter, la plaie n'est pas encore complètement refermée.

Il se leva à nouveau et, sans un regard en arrière, sortit de la petite pièce. A présent conscient de sa faim, Tegoshi se rua sur son premier vrai repas, prenant un première bouchée de riz, une gorgée de thé, puis saisit le bol et y planta ses baguettes pour en tirer quelques nouilles. Le parfum du bouillon monta jusqu'à ses narines qu'il huma avec appétit avant de manger. Il finit le bol en un clin d'oeil tant il avait faim, et c'est une fois terminé qu'un détail lui sauta aux yeux. La coriandre. Une épice très souvent ajoutée dans le bouillon des ramens, et il n'y en avait pas. Seuls les membres de son groupe et de sa familles savaient qu'il avait horreur de la coriandre. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Était-ce une coïncidence ? Songeur, il termina le riz et le thé avant de reposer les baguettes sur le plateau. Bien que le repas ait été fabuleux après avoir été seulement nourri par intraveineuse pendant plus d'une semaine, il chercha encore s'il y avait un moyen de s'échapper de sa prison. Les bracelets de métal autour de ses chevilles étaient impossible à briser, tout comme les chaînes, donc il fallait attendre d'être libéré. Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une solution : gagner la confiance de son ravisseur.

Celui-ci entra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui, et se dirigea vers Yuya qui n'esquissa pas même un geste malgré son coeur battant. Étrangement, il commença à ressentir une vive fatigue qui le fit chanceler et tomber sur la fine couverture, et ses yeux se fermèrent sous la puissance du somnifère. A côté de lui, l'homme se débarrassa de son masque, affichant un grand sourire satisfait, et s'approcha de son captif après avoir écarté le plateau. Il s'assit à califourchon sur son bassin, et laissa son torse presser celui du chanteur tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans son cou, contre sa gorge, qu'il huma avec avidité. Il posa ses lèvres contre sa peau, en appréciant encore la douceur et la tendresse avant de se redresser, caressant les lèvres du jeune homme du bout des doigts avec un regard un peu attristé, mais passionné.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

PS : Merci d'avoir lu ! J'aimerais savoir qui vous soupçonnez d'être le mystérieux agresseur de Tesshi^^ Le sondage est ouvert !  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Merci pour les reviews ! ^_^ Et pour l'identité du ravisseur... hé hé hé è_é vous devrez attendre... Bonne lecture en tout cas pour ce chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent.

**Chapitre 4**

Lorsque Tegoshi se réveilla, après un sommeil long et lourd, il remarqua les bracelets qui enserraient à nouveau ses poignets et il poussa un soupir las. Une étrange odeur parfumée titilla ses narines saturées de poussière âcre et il fronça les sourcils, cherchant ce que lui rappelait cette senteur, tournant la tête sur les côtés pour en deviner la provenance. Un doux parfum de vanille. Qui venait de son propre corps, de ses cheveux, de sa peau. Et ses vêtements avaient été changés, encore. Il soupira de nouveau, son corps commençant à s'affoler doucement. Mais c'était qui ce type ? Pourquoi l'enfermer, l'attacher, pour ensuite le nourrir, le laver, et l'habiller ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Quel était son but ? Et ça l'effrayait de ne pas savoir. Que faisait-il de son corps une fois endormi ? S'il l'avait lavé, ça signifiait bien qu'il l'avait déshabillé...

Le coeur battant à cette pensée, Yuya força sur les chaînes, tira, essaya de s'échapper, mais les bracelets ne firent que lui entailler les poignets et le faire souffrir. Il s'agita encore et encore, devenant fou peu à peu, ne supportant plus d'être contraint à rester allongé, les bras étendu en croix, serrés et torturés par ces chaînes froides et dures. Il voulait se libérer, sortir, courir vers la lumière qui lui manquait tant, fuir vers sa liberté et son échappatoire. Il tira encore et encore, encore et toujours plus sur les chaînes qui ne cédèrent malheureusement pas, n'augmentant encore que la douleur dans ses poignets. Face à celle-ci, une soudain rage s'empara de lui, en plus de la terreur. Et il se mit à hurler, tous les muscles de son corps contractés au maximum et tétanisés dans la peur.

-LIBÉREZ-MOI ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? JE N'EN PEUX PLUS !

Rien. Le silence. Son ravisseur s'était absenté, et cette douloureuse solitude le blessa, en plein coeur. Tirant toujours sur les chaînes, Yuya se mordit la lèvre, fermant les yeux sous les larmes qui l'assaillaient, respirant difficilement, par soubresauts, pour sangloter à pleins poumons. Il cria sa détresse et sa peine, sa souffrance, et la torture de rester enfermé depuis plus d'une semaine. Il cria le temps qui passait dans cette pièce. Il cria sa rage et sa douleur, la tristesse qui enserrait son coeur, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Il supplia qu'on le détache, qu'on le laisse marcher, sortir, prendre l'air. Il promit de revenir, sincèrement, si on lui laissai ce plaisir. Mais tout était vain. Il était seul dans sa prison dure et froide. Seul avec lui-même. Seul avec sa peur angoissante. Seul avec sa peine et sa souffrance. Il se mit à maudire la solitude, alors qu'il l'acceptait si facilement auparavant. Il battit des jambes, se tortilla sur sa couverture, tenta de se relever malgré ses chaînes qui lui entravaient encore et toujours autant les poignets, il souleva de la poussière et faillit s'étouffer, toussant brusquement et bruyamment. Le silence retomba ensuite brutalement dans ce lieu désert alors que Yuya pleurait toujours. Quand aurait-il le droit de revoir la lumière du jour ?

Les muscles douloureux après avoir tant forcé et bougé, il se décontracta, et se laissa gagner par une sorte d'état second, sommeillant, un nombre incalculable de pensées passant dans son cerveau amorphe. Il soupira de nouveau, son coeur se calmant petit à petit, et se laissa emporter par le temps, guettant d'une oreille distraite le retour de son ravisseur s'il y en aurait un jour. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'un son de clef ne résonne dans la serrure et que la porte ne s'ouvre avec un léger grincement. La porte que l'on claque. Un manteau que l'on suspend. Les chaussures que l'on délaisse. Un sac rencontrant le sol avec un bruit sourd. De petits martèlements sur le parquet. Une chaise que l'on tire, un soupir. Un deuxième, plus profond. De nouveau la chaise. Les bruits de pas qui passaient devant la porte de la prison pour repartir de l'autre côté, et ensuite revenir après quelques minutes. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, et l'homme apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

-Tout va bien ? grésilla la voix modifiée.

-Non ! Détachez-moi !

Soupirant avec lassitude, l'homme entra dans la pièce et vint s'accroupir près du corps allongé de Yuya, scrutant avec avidité ses formes à travers ses lunettes noires. Il posa sa main sur son torse, déclenchant les tremblements du jeune homme et fit la glisser sur le haut de survêtement, ouvrant la fermeture éclair pour écarter les deux pans. Arrivé à la limite du pantalon, il remonta ses doigts libérés du gant sous le t-shirt, le long des côtes, faisant frémir le chanteur contre se volonté. Il caressa doucement tout son torse, passant sur son nombril, son coeur, ses tétons qu'il toucha vaguement, puis retira sa main et la posa sur la joue de Tegoshi qui tremblait comme une feuille, les yeux exorbités, les lèvres entrouvertes, la respiration saccadée. L'homme s'approcha doucement de lui, et arrêta son visage masqué à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

-Je prends soin de toi pourtant... pourquoi veux-tu partir ?

-Je... laissez... laissez-moi au moins libre de mes mouvements... je vous en supplie... je ne supporte plus ces chaînes...

-On peut arranger ça.

L'homme se recula et sortit la clef de sa poche pour venir l'insérer dans la serrure du bracelet qui entravait le poignet gauche de Yuya, puis vint porter celui-ci à sa cheville gauche. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le second bracelet et le détacha pour le lancer dans un coin de la salle, où il percuta le sol avec grand bruit. Le ravisseur se pencha de nouveau vers son captif resté étendu et paralysé et fit glisser ses doigts le long de la gorge du chanteur, palpant la douceur de sa peau, et le sang qui battait dans sa carotide.

-C'est mieux comme ça ?

-Merci, répondit Tegoshi avec une sincère reconnaissance malgré sa peur.

-Je vais aller préparer ton repas, donc évite de me déranger.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte qu'il referma à clef derrière lui. Yuya expira lentement, le coeur battant, et se leva, savourant la sensation de pouvoir se tenir sur ses jambes, et libre. Il fit quelques pas, allant d'un coin de la salle à un autre, longeant les murs, s'étirant, le tout dans un concert de chaînes qui tapaient le sol. Ignorant ce boucan, il s'accroupit, pliant ses genoux avec un grand sourire. Son ravisseur lui faisait confiance, enfin. Mais après combien de temps ? Il avait totalement perdu la notion du temps. La visite de ses amis de l'agence datait d'une semaine après son agression, donc trois ou quatre jours devaient s'être écoulés après ça. Cela faisait donc à peine deux semaines qu'il était enfermé, et il pouvait déjà marcher et savourer des repas très bien préparés. Fier de son petit jeu, Yuya s'assit dans un coin, les bras entourant ses genoux pliés. Pourtant, il avait une impression très étrange. Comment se faisait-il que la plaie ait complètement cicatrisé après seulement dix jours ? Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres en un geste machinal tout en réfléchissant à la question, il se demanda si cette confiance accordée ne faisait pas partir du plan de son geôlier. Ce-dernier arriva dans la petit pièce, portant un plateau chargé de gyozas, de riz et de thé, qu'il déposa au milieu de la salle avant de se retourner.

-Attendez ! l'appela Tegoshi en se levant.

-Quoi ? soupira celui-ci en se retournant.

-Je suis enfermé depuis combien de temps ?

-Je t'ai amené ici le 27 novembre 2010, et nous sommes les 3 janvier 2011.

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu seulement dix jours !

-Je prolongeais tes sommeils avec des somnifères, répondit-il froidement, je n'ai pas énormément de temps pour m'occuper de toi.

-Mais pourquoi vous faites ça ? demanda Yuya avec peine. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Une rançon ?

-Non. L'argent ne m'intéresse pas, termina l'homme avant de sortir de la pièce et de fermer la porte à clef.

-Alors c'est quoi ? cria le jeune chanteur.

-Mange, ça va refroidir.

Faisant une moue contrariée, Tegoshi se laissa tomber sur la couverture qui lui servait de matelas, et posa le plateau sur ses jambes repliées en tailleur. Il commença ensuite à manger sans se soucier qu'un autre somnifère avait peut-être été ajouté dans son thé. C'était rageant pour lui. Il n'avait que des échanges froids ou menaçants avec son ravisseur. Comment acquérir complètement sa confiance ?

Après avoir mangé, il s'endormit directement, encore le plateau sur les genoux, et l'homme rentra de nouveau pour récupérer le repas terminé. Il n'était pas masqué et n'avait pas non plus son modificateur de voix. Soupirant, il scruta le corps endormi du jeune homme devant ses yeux tout en se pinçant les lèvres. Affichant un vague sourire, sa voix, douce et belle, s'éleva et résonna dans la pièce.

-Si je te retiens ici, c'est pour que tu me regardes enfin, Tesshi.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

PS : Merci d'avoir lu ! Commentez s'il vous plait ! Et revenez vite pour la suite^^  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Et oui ! Je mets déjà la suite^^ Faut croire que j'étais inspirée et motivée ! Et pourtant, avec toute cette neige, je n'ai réussi qu'à ne pas avoir de bus pour aller à la fac, donc j'ai marché 30 minutes pour arriver à la première station de métro, et j'ai même réussi à être à l'heure ! =D Mais dommage, le prof n'était pas là, et on a glandé pendant une heure et demi... Ah ! Damned ! Maudite neige ! Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **_(parce que j'aime la neige, mais seulement quand elle tombe...)_**  
**

Deux autres semaines passèrent, ponctuées par les quelques réveils de Tegoshi. Le reste n'était qu'allées et venues du ravisseur, s'occupant comme il pouvait du corps inerte du jeune chanteur, lui préparant des transfusions de tout ce dont il avait besoin, ainsi que de somnifères, le lavant et l'habillant une fois tous les deux jours. Bien que la situation le permettait, l'homme ne profitait aucunement du corps de Yuya, mis à part s'imprégner de l'odeur de sa peau, et le traitait avec énormément de tendresse et de douceur lorsqu'il dormait. Beaucoup penseraient que cette idée folle n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi le garder enfermé ? Il y avait bien d'autres moyens pour se faire remarquer. Mais l'homme savait ce qu'il voulait faire. Il avait prévu de, petit à petit, faire semblant de traiter Yuya avec de moins en moins de bonté pour, après plusieurs autres semaines, arriver en sauveur pour le libérer, faignant s'être débarrassé du ravisseur. Mise en scène difficile à cacher et à monter, mais il y avait une énorme récompense à la clef.

Deux nouvelles semaines s'envolèrent, et février commença. Cela faisait à présent soixante-treize jours que Yuya était enfermé dans cette pièce, et il avait peu à peu développé un sentiment et un comportement étranges. Certains auraient pu les nommer folie, mais c'était bien plus grave et dangereux que ça. Parfois, les somnifères ne faisaient plus effet, et il se réveillait en sursaut, hurlant à s'en arracher les poumons, terrifié, sanglotant, ne se calmant qu'une fois son geôlier revenu sur les lieux de la prison. A d'autres moments, il attendait son retour avec le coeur battant si fort et si vite qu'il en avait mal. Il lui faisait aveuglément confiance, avalant ses repas sans poser de question, ne demandant que de temps à autres la date, avant de plonger dans un autre très long sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres. L'homme lui-même se mettait à avoir des doutes. Il était pourtant de plus en plus froid et distant. Alors pourquoi se laissait-il faire de cette façon ? Pourquoi ne résistait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne criait-il pas pour supplier qu'on le relâche ? Pourquoi restait-il muet lorsqu'il invitait ses amis ? Était-ce de la peur ? De l'angoisse ? Redoutait-il toutes ces menaces ?

L'homme devenait soucieux. Il ne comprenait pas. Et ça risquait de faire échouer tout son plan. A quoi pensait Yuya ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ? Dans quel but faisait-il tout ça ?

Et c'est pour découvrir la vérité que l'homme décida de tester son captif, alors que le 15 février s'achevait dans un froid glacial. Il entra dans la pièce où le chanteur était éveillé, debout, et adossé contre l'un des murs, scrutant distraitement le sol avec un regard vague. Il avait les mains dans les poches, les lèvres closes et les paupières à demi fermées, le visage assombrit. De sa voix modifiée, le ravisseur se fit remarquer, attirant ses yeux vers lui, et s'avança d'un pas.

-La police risque de découvrir cet endroit.

Le regard de Tegoshi devint soudainement paniqué, effrayé, empli d'une folie indescriptible et sombre. Comme pour une prière, il se précipita vers son agresseur pour le prendre par les épaules et fixer avec effroi et horreur ses yeux cachés derrière ses lunettes noires.

-Il ne faut pas ! Il ne faut pas ! Personne ne doit savoir !

-Tu ne veux même pas t'échapper ?

-Il ne doivent pas venir ! Il ne faut pas ! répéta-t-il inlassablement, les yeux rivés sur une image d'horreur que lui seul pouvait voir.

Terrassé par le remord d'avoir rendu le jeune homme à moitié fou, le plus âgé repartit, chancelant, avant de se laisser tomber par terre, une fois la porte refermée. Il se débarrassa de tout d'un geste rageur, son masque, son modificateur de voix, ses gants... Il jeta tout à travers la pièce et se prit la tête dans les mains, laissant les larmes couler abondamment sur ses joues. Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait rendu complètement fou celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il l'aimait tant et souffrait tant chaque jour, montant ce plan absurde et déraisonnable. Il pleura davantage encore, mais toujours silencieusement. Il avait osé le poignardé. Il l'avait enfermé, il l'avait attaché, comme un esclave, comme un moins que rien, dormant dans la poussière. Il l'avait si mal traité, alors pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que la police le retrouve ? Il ne comprenait pas. Et ça le rendait fou lui aussi. Pendant les jours qui suivirent, il ne se rendit que très peu à son travail, prétextant une grande fatigue due à l'hiver, et passait le plus clair de son temps à se morfondre sur l'état plus qu'inquiétant de son captif qui ne réclamait absolument rien. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ?

Dans la petite pièce, Yuya était allongé sur la fine couverture, fixant le plafond blanc au-dessus de lui, les mains croisées derrière la tête tel un oreiller. Il craignait la venue des policiers, s'ils arrivaient un jour. Après plus de deux mois passées en captivité, il en avait même oublié sa vie qu'il aimait tant avant. Il en avait oublié la valeur de ses amis, de l'agence, de la musique, de ses fans qui l'adoraient. Il avait tout oublié, et ne vivait plus que pour ce sentiment actuel qui battait en lui et se développait toujours à chaque minute. Il sentait que l'homme l'appréciait bien, au final, et il commençait à suspecter avec une pointe de fierté ce qu'on appelait un Syndrome de Lima. C'était rare, mais ça existait, et parfois les geôliers développaient une forte sympathie envers leurs prisonniers, comme ça devait être le cas en cet instant. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il était bien dans cette pièce mal éclairée. Il s'y sentait en sécurité. Il en connaissait chaque recoin, chaque mur, chaque dalle et sa poussière. Il connaissait par coeur le faisceau de lumière qui filtrait sous la porte lorsque l'ampoule était éteinte dans sa chambre. Il aimait cette pièce qui lui avait été donnée, et il voyait sa chaîne comme un serment de ne pas la quitter. Ils étaient liés à travers ce métal froid et ce mur qui s'effritait. Son coeur commença à s'accélérer quand il entendit l'homme préparer son repas. Il les attendait toujours autant, impatiemment lorsque le moment approchait. Malgré les somnifères qu'il avalait à chaque fois, il croyait aveuglément en lui, il ne se plaignait plus, et seula la froideur de son hôte l'attristait parfois.

Puis ce-dernier entra dans la petite salle, entièrement plongé dans ses pensées, et posa le plateau par terre avant de lever les yeux vers Yuya qui s'était relevé. Le jeune homme l'observait, le scrutait et le fixait avec une intensité étrange, comme abasourdi, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait, comme s'il se retrouvait devant le diable en personne. Il tremblait, de tout son corps, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, laissant échapper un souffle d'une fureur et d'une rage pure. Il serra les poings, fronçant les sourcils. Une colère violente passa dans son regard, et il s'élança soudain vers l'homme, les doigts crispés tels des griffes, les pupilles acérées et lançant des éclairs, le coeur élançant tout un poison mortel dans ses veines devenues bouillantes de rage. Un éclair passa furtivement dans le cerveau de l'homme qui resta pétrifié, les bras ballants.

Il avait oublié. Il avait oublié de mettre son masque. Il était à découvert.

Chacun de ses traits avaient été sournoisement illuminés par la petite ampoule qui vacillait toujours, chaque parcelle de peau de son visage. Chaque capillaire de ses cheveux, chaque imperfection dans son visage torturé, chaque poil de ses sourcils hérissés de stupeur, tout avait été malicieusement mit à nu. Tout était fini. Il avait échoué.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

PS : Merci d'avoir lu ! Et comme je n'ai rien d'autre à dire à par demander des reviews, ben je vous dis à la prochaine ! ^^  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Note : Hey ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, mais du coup, vous aurez droit à un chapitre bien plus long pour le final ! Merci de venir me lire^^ et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

(désolée, pas relu)

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Yuya le percuta de plein fouet, tendant la chaîne derrière lui, et ne trouva que la force de jeter l'homme à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Cet homme qu'il avait reconnu et qui l'avait trahi. Toute sa rage pourtant accumulée dû être évacuée et, une fois la porte fermée, il hurla, le plus fort possible, tirant sur ses cheveux avec ses mains, se griffant le visage encore et encore pour faire passer la douleur dans son coeur. Son hurlement dura, strident, puissant, vibrant, déchirant, plaintif, et malheureux à en mourir. Une fois à bout de souffle, mais toujours hors de lui, le visage ensanglanté à force de le torturer, il frappa la porte de son pied libre, lui arrachant encore des hurlements de douleur et, abattu par le sentiment de trahison et de chagrin qui le brûlait de toutes parts, il se retourna vivement vers le plateau et saisit le couteau mis pour couper la viande. Il le dirigea vers lui, vers son torse et l'approcha de son coeur, en tremblant, comme devenu fou.

-SUPPLIE-MOI ! hurla-t-il à gorge déployée tout en se mettant à pleurer. SUPPLIE-MOI D'ARRÊTER !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer l'homme qui faillit défaillir à la vue de Tegoshi en proie à la folie, proche de se suicider sous ses yeux. Il se précipita vers lui, saisissant le poignet qui tenait le couteau, et tenta de lui faire lâcher prise, la panique s'insinuant rapidement en lui. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, de nombreuses sueurs froides coulant le long de son échine, il força sur l'arme, l'éloignant le plus possible du torse du jeune homme.

-Ne fais pas ça ! Tesshi ! S'il te plait !

-NON MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT VIVRE ? ENFERMÉ, ENCHAÎNÉ COMME UNE BÊTE ! NE CROIS PAS QUE TU VAS T'EN SORTIR AVEC SEULEMENT QUELQUES EXCUSES !

-Tesshi... Je t'en supplie... ne fais pas ça... j'ai besoin de toi...

-ALORS POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIT VIVRE ÇA ? TU M'AS POIGNARDÉ ! TU M'AS TRAITÉ COMME UN MOINS QUE RIEN !

-Non... c'était... c'était parce que...

Tegoshi tira de nouveau le couteau vers lui, se débattant avec la main de l'homme, le regard fou, torturé, blessé, et empli d'un torrent de larmes. Il s'était tant accroché à ça, tant accroché à ce sentiment de confiance envers son geôlier, tant accroché à la douceur de se sentir soigné et protégé par cet homme. Il y avait cru. Il en avait oublié tout ce pourquoi il vivait auparavant. Et cet homme... n'était autre que l'un de ses amis de l'agence, qui était présent lors de chacune de ses soirées animées, qui faisait semblant de s'inquiéter et de pleurer. Comment vivre à présent alors que tout autour se brisait et s'écroulait ? Comment vivre à présent alors que toute nos croyances disparaissaient les unes après les autres, nous riant au nez avec moquerie, sadisme, et méchanceté ? Comment vivre à présent alors que tout ce pourquoi nous nous étions abandonné disparaît pour ne laisser place qu'à la réalité et à la vérité, beaucoup trop dure ? Comment vivre avec une telle souffrance ? Tegoshi n'avait plus qu'à mourir, c'était impossible pour lui. C'était impossible d'affronter la vérité. C'était impossible de vivre à nouveau. C'était impossible, tout simplement. Après exactement quatre-vingt douze jours passés dans cette pièce obscure et froide en croyant en chacun de ses grains de poussière, c'était impossible de reprendre la vie où là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Yuya tira encore et encore, le sang battant à ses oreilles, ne voulant que s'ôter la vie par la lame froide et dure de ce couteau à viande pointé vers lui. La mort s'approchait, écoutait, observait, prête à frapper de ses crocs acérés. Mais l'homme résistait toujours, la panique s'emparant davantage de lui.

-Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça !

-ALORS DIS-MOI POURQUOI ! POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIT ÇA ?

-C'était pour que tu me regardes enfin... Tesshi...

-NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA ! TU M'ENTENDS ? JE T'INTERDIS !

-Mais, Tesshi...

-ARRÊTE, ARRÊTE ! TAIS-TOI !

En un dernier effort, il s'avança vers le couteau qu'il tira tout autant vers lui. Et al lame fusa, perça, dépeça, entamant brutalement sa peau, lui arrachant un petit cri surpris et un dernier soupir béat, avant qu'un sourire ne s'étire sur son visage brillant de larmes.

-Enfin... murmura-t-il en un soupir d'aise.

Le liquide rouge et épais commença à couler, lentement, à grosses gouttes, sur la main crispée de l'homme qui avait les yeux exorbités, figé d'effroi, bouche bée, le coeur arrachant sa propre poitrine. Un premier hoquet de stupeur passa ses lèvres tremblantes, puis se fut un véritable sanglot mourrant et déchirant qui résonna dans la petite pièce.

-Tesshi, non ! Putain, NON ! TESSHIIII !

Résistant un peu plus contre la faiblesse qui le prenait et qui lui enflammait le torse, il approcha son visage douloureux de celui de l'homme, qui ne croyait pas à la fin de son monde, qui s'écroulait, tout autour de lui, dans un fracas assourdissant.

-T'es vraiment un bel enfoiré... susurra-t-il d'une voix chevrotante et faible, glissant ses doigts tachés de sang sur la joue de l'homme devant lui, avant de s'écrouler dans ses bras.

-NOOOOOOON ! hurla-t-il en retenant le chanteur pour le serrer contre lui avec désespoir tout en sanglotant sans retenue, d'épaisses larmes coulant sur son visage. NON ! TESSHI ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! Tesshi ! Tesshi ! Merde, c'est pas vrai ! C'est pas possible ! Réveille toi ! Tesshiii !

Perdant son visage ruisselant de larmes dans le cou encore chaud du jeune homme, il tomba à genoux, serrant contre lui le corps inerte de l'être qu'il aimait plus que tout et que l'amour avait poussé à tuer. Il le serra et le serra encore contre son coeur déchiré, alors que le sang venait tremper ses propres vêtements et le sol tout autour de lui. Tant de sang. Tant de sang. Tant de rouge tout autour. Il inspira une longue et dernière fois le parfum de sa peau, y mêlant ses larmes douloureuses, le rapprochant de son corps secoué de sanglot comme un pantin dont la tête partit en arrière, détendue, lâche, le visage recouvert de toutes ces larmes aussi douloureuses que belles sur sa peau satinée. Il sanglota encore plus, en venant à hurler son nom avec toujours plus de peine. Il était détruit. Son existence venait d'être brisée en deux, broyée sans pitié. Son coeur le torturait tant qu'il aurait voulu se l'arracher, son estomac se nouait tant qu'il aurait voulu le trancher, avec la même violence que la rage du jeune chanteur qui ne bougeait plus, perdu dans son sang et dans sa colère.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

PS : Merci d'avoir lu^^ n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter et à bientôt ! Je posterai peut-être la suite dans la journée si je suis motivée, sinon ce sera demain.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Note : Haaa, le dernier chapitre... '-' Honnêtement, je pensais qu'il serait un peu plus long. Bah, tant pis. j'espère que vous aimerez autant que tout le reste de la fic^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

L'affaire avait été étouffée avec un peu d'argent et de larmes et l'histoire ne devint pas publique. Tout ce qui fut révélé était que l'on avait finalement retrouvé Tegoshi Yuya, amaigri et enchaîné, prisonnier d'une salle sombre et froide, un couteau et une flaque de sang à côté de lui. Le lieu et le coupable n'avaient pas été précisés, bien que le responsable fut jugé à huis clos et forcé de payer une amende conséquente.

Dans un petit hôpital de campagne, près de Karuizawa dans la préfecture de Nagano, une famille inquiète mais soulagée sortait d'une petite chambre avant de repartir dans le couleur blanc, adressant des courbettes respectueuses à cinq jeune hommes assis sur les sièges qui leur souriaient avec compassion et politesse. Ils se levèrent ensuite, et entrèrent dans la petite pièce avec des gestes lents et silencieux. A l'intérieur se trouvait un unique lit, entouré de deux petites tables de chevet et de plusieurs chaises. Sous les couvertures était allongé un jeune homme, apparemment faible, mais immensément souriant. Ses paupières papillonnaient étrangement, comme s'il avait encore du mal à s'habituer à l'intensité lumineuse du grand soleil qui dardait la fenêtre de ses rayons. Les cinq visiteurs s'assirent en silence puis l'un deux, un visage un peu rond et de longs cheveux fins lui tombant devant les yeux, s'approcha de l'alité avec un sourire timide.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda Masuda d'une voix douce en prenant sa main dans les siennes.

-Plutôt bien, répondit-il à voix basse.

-Tu nous a fais peur, tu sais. On s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi.

-Je sais... ah, quel jour on est ?

-Le 10 mars. Tu es resté inconscient douze jours.

-Je suis désolé, fit Yuya en se pinçant les lèvres.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Le principal est que tu ailles bien.

-Tego... commença Shige, est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Le docteur nous a dit qu'on devait te demander de nous raconter.

-Laisse le se reposer, lui intima gentiment Massu.

-C'est bon, le reprit Tegoshi en se redressant lentement. Je vais vous le dire. Le docteur m'a expliqué que j'avais contracté une forme de Syndrome de Stockholm. Ça arrive parfois à des prisonniers qui, par instinct de survie contre l'angoisse et la peur, vont développer petit à petit un sentiment de sympathie envers leur geôlier, pour finalement lui faire aveuglément confiance et en venir à refuser l'arrivée des secours ou de la police.

-Alors tu... reprit Shige en se mordant la lèvre.

-Oui. Je l'ai clairement ressentis. Mais apparemment, il ne faut pas être au courant que ce syndrome existe pour en être affecté...

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as essayé de te suicider, ajouta Masuda avec un ton grave.

-Ben...

-Laisse-le avec ça, dit Shige avec une voix faible.

-Mais tu ne le referas plus, ne ?

-Tu sais de qui ça dépend, Massu.

-On va vous laisser, acheva Shige en se levant, retenant ses larmes qui glissèrent de ses yeux alors qu'il se levait.

Acquiesçant, les trois autres firent de même, laissant Tegoshi seul avec celui qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Ce-dernier se rapprocha de son lit, sanglotant sans retenue, le visage baigné de larmes, se pinçant les lèvres avec une profonde culpabilité. A la vue de son cadet qu'il avait tant torturé sans état d'âme, il leva vivement la main et la posa dos à sa bouche pour la cacher alors que ses lèvres se faisaient tremblantes, un véritable torrent salé et brûlant ruisselant sur ses joues. Ses cheveux fins et doucement ondulés collaient sur sa peau trempée et il ravala un sanglot plaintif.

-Je... Je suis tellement désolé... fit-il d'une voix chevrotante et faible. Tellement, tellement désolé...

-Tu sais que les excuses ne seront jamais suffisantes.

-Dis-moi... Dis-moi ce que je dois faire... pour que tu me pardonnes...

-Ce que tu as sur le coeur depuis trop longtemps, on verra après.

La voix de Yuya était dure et sans appel, et son aîné ne put que s'y plier, malgré la soudaine froideur de son cadet envers lui. Il crispa les mains sur ses genoux, ravalant ses larmes et ses sanglots, et leva vers Tegoshi des yeux brûlants d'une intensité nouvelle.

-Je t'aime.

-Dis-le encore, ordonna le plus jeune sans sourciller.

-Je t'aime, répéta l'aîné avec une voix plus forte et plus claire.

-Bien, maintenant embrasse-moi.

-Quoi ? Mais...

-J'ai dis : embrasse-moi. Tout de suite, le pressa-t-il avec une voix fuyante volontairement faible.

Craignant de rater ce qu'il avait toujours désiré, il s'approcha de Yuya, tremblant, ne comprenant pas ce que celui-ci voulait, et posa sans plus de cérémonie ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les pressa, sentant leur douceur et leur chaleur, tentant de les englober avec timidité, n'osant pas aller plus loin de peur d'effrayer le plus jeune. Après plusieurs secondes d'immobilité, ce-dernier se sépara de quelques millimètres et lança un regard déçu à son aîné.

-C'était pas terrible. Je croyais que t'en crevais d'envie, pourtant.

-Laisse-moi le temps d'être plus courageux ! se plaignit-il.

-Alors vas-y.

Yuya accrocha le t-shirt de son aîné et le tira vers lui, pressant ses lèvres délicatement charnues et entrouvertes contre les siennes, pinçant celles devant lui pour l'appeler à s'exprimer pleinement. Il les mordilla de ses dents, y laissant ses empreintes, les palpant avec délice, et l'aîné céda malgré sa peur. Il passa son main derrière la nuque de Tegoshi, répondant à ses pincements et à sa pression, mais gardant bien volontairement sa langue derrière ses dents. Yuya, lui, fut bien plus entreprenant, et fit rapidement entrer la sienne dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis, l'appuyant avec force, la caressant, le palpant, l'entourant, pressant leurs lèvres déjà rougies en un ballet sensuel et virtuose, faisant soudain ouvrir les yeux du plus âgé, surpris. Le coeur battant, il se dégagea de l'emprise de son cadet et le regarda avec incompréhension.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je t'aime, murmura le plus jeune en passant sa langue sur ses propres lèvres comme pour savourer un met délicat.

-Arrête.

Yuya soupira doucement, s'allongeant de nouveau avec prudence pour ne pas réveiller la douleur de la plaie et afficha un sourire heureux et tranquille, serein, replaçant son regard sur le plafond blanc au-dessus de lui.

-C'est incroyable, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Moi qui étais certain de n'aimer que les femmes, de n'adorer que ma petite routine quotidienne... j'en suis venu à aimer un homme et à ne vivre que pour cette chambre où tu m'as enfermé. J'ai résisté pourtant. Je sentais ce sentiment monter en moi mais je l'ai refusé au début, jusqu'à ce que je ne fasse plus la différence entre ce que je pensais être de la confiance et de la sympathie, et l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi. Mais bien sûr, se battre contre son destin est impossible.

Yuya tourna vers son aîné un regard brûlant d'amour et de passion, faisant danser la lueur merveilleuse dans ses pupilles.

-J'ai tout compris après ces trois mois. Quand j'ai découverts que c'était toi. Je n'avais pas le choix de toutes façons. Puisque j'étais prisonnier de ton coeur depuis bien longtemps.

S'approchant lentement et doucement, il posa furtivement un baiser sur les lèvres de son aîné, puis les caressa du bout des doigts avec douceur et tendresse. Être prisonnier pour lui, cela signifiait qu'avec le temps, qu'après toutes ces années, il en était venu à éprouver ce sentiment d'amour si puissant pour le geôlier de son coeur. Sa vie n'avait été qu'un long syndrome qui le tirait toujours un peu plus vers sa destinée.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles il caressa inlassablement le satin des lèvres si belles et qu'il aimait tant cloisonnées devant lui. Puis il leva les yeux vers les prunelles vives et brûlantes de son aîné et lui adressa un petit sourire empli d'amour.

-Je t'aime, Tomo-chan, susurra-t-il d'une voix douce.

_FIN_

* * *

_PS : Merci d'avoir lu ! Je vais maintenant pouvoir aller continuer tranquillement _Love Shuffle_^^ N'hésitez pas à commenter cette 'tite fic'. A bientôt !_


End file.
